The present invention relates to an antenna installation structure of an information terminal, and more particularly to an installation structure of an antenna of an antenna built-in type information terminal.
Conventionally, a cellular phone is an example of an antenna built-in type information terminal. Some of cellular phones, which are of a folding type, have an antenna in the antenna-holding part of the main body for sending and receiving radio waves.
Some of conventional cellular phones have an antenna built in the main body. This built-in antenna is installed in the main body by soldering a straight built-in antenna or a coiled built-in antenna directly on the board or by fixing a plate-like antenna in the fixing position within the main body with a double-faced tape.
The problem with those antenna installation structures is that they require much installation labor and therefore long working hours.